Snap! You're dead
by HotHappyHungry
Summary: When Hermione is pulled into the RoR and raped, her life becomes a disaster. She starts losing her friends and family, and seems to find comfort in the people that she never would have even considered acquaintances before. /Heavy lemon/OOCness/Etc/
1. Chapter 1

Hermione didn't know what hit her.

Strong hands gripped her and pulled her roughly into a room that wasn't present before. Her perceptive mind kicked into place and she immediately registered her surroundings. The room was definitely the Room of Requirements. Eyes wide open, she counted the hands on her body. One hand was covering her mouth tightly, another pair were wrapped around her waist and the last hand, curved into her inner thigh. She assessed that they were two men.

The room she had been pulled into was dimly lit with candles, and was bare except a table in the middle and a chair. She struggled and tried to reach for her wand but the hands pinned her to the ground. She knew that yelling would be pointless in such a room as this one. Hermione couldn't even think what was going on! Who would try and kidnap her? How could they have gotten into the castle?

There were too many hands, and she could do nothing when she felt her wand being removed from her robes. Tears welled up in her eyes, what was going on? She tried to get a look of her attackers faces. She couldn't make out anything because of the inefficient lighting.

All of a sudden, her robes were ripped off until she was only wearing her skirt, bra and panties. Panic overtook her, were they going to rape her? Or were they just searching her? Her question was answered when one of the hands began groping dangerously close to her panties, teasing the edge.

Hermione remained silent, she wouldn't give them the satisfaction of hearing her beg. The hand started feeling her pussy above the material, scaring her. Why did this happen to her? Would they kill her?

She was lifted up by the two men and pushed roughly into the table. One of the men started undoing her bra, rubbing his filthy hands over her breasts. He threw the piece of clothing to the other side of the room and pressed himself against her arse. She felt something hard prod her, and she blushed while tears began to fall. The other man situated himself on the chair, facing them, but she still couldn't make out any features.

The man behind her removed his hands to quickly undress his pants. When he pressed against her again, she felt his dick push into her butt cheeks, although her panties were still on. Hermione released a small groan, not out of pleasure but fright.

Suddenly he slapped her arse, hard, causing her to wince. Then he ripped of her panties, leaving Hermione clad only in her skirt. The other man began moving, but she couldn't see exactly what he was doing. The man behind her spread open her butt-cheeks roughly.

"AHHH!" Hermione cried out, as the man on top of her thrust into her ass-hole painfully. She bit her lip hard to prevent any such outbursts again, but tears fell freely and quickly now. His large dick thrust in and out, and she could feel it throbbing inside of her. Each thrust pushed her painfully against the table. Then the man pushed her of the side so she landed forcefully on her knees. Now she had known what the other man was doing. He had, also, removed his pants. He didn't hesitate to force Hermione's mouth open and push his hot, throbbing cock into her. Gagging, she bit down on him which earned a hard slap to the face.

The first man removed his dick from her ass and the second pushed her onto her back. He punched her in the stomach, causing a quick bruise to form. Hermione began coughing, but was silenced when the first man's cock came crashing into her mouth. The second man began teasing her pussy. To Hermione's horror, it moistened. The man kept on rubbing around her hole before prodding a finger in, then pulling it out. He continued to do this until her cum was dripping onto the floor of the room. Her cheeks were red and her hands clenched into fists. The second man removed his dick from her mouth and began to lick her hardened nipples.

Abruptly, two of the other man's fingers slamming into her, causing her to emit a loud, hot groan. There was nothing she could do to stop it now, and her moans increased in volume as his thrusts got harder until she felt something much larger and much hotter touch her entrance. Desire overtook her and when he pushed in she screamed with pleasure. His large phallus hitting everything right, causing her to clutch desperately onto her breasts.

He pulled out momentarily, but Hermione cried out.

"D-don't stop!" and to her horror, she meant it. He thrust back in harder than ever and her cries echoed throughout the room. She panted heavily and loud moans escaped her lips when he thrust particularly hard. By now, her cum was dripping along her thighs and covered the man's cock. He paused, before thrusting in one last time and she screamed. Her body went numb and a tingling sensation overwhelmed her. It was the most pleasurable thing and she never wanted it to end.

The man ripped off her skirt, leaving her completely naked before her two rapists. She feebly attempted to cover her breasts, but the man pinned her arms back, exposing everything. One of the men returned to the chair to sit, the one who had ass-fucked her before. His cock was still very hard and she could see it's hot desire for her pussy.

Thinking back to the sensation she had just experienced, she wanted no more than for him to fuck her senseless. She crawled over to him and tried to stand up. Her legs were wobbly but it felt great. She used her fingers to pry her hole open and hovered over the his dick. Abruptly, he pushed her down, causing her to cry out. Hermione moved up and down on him, with the aid of his hands on the curves of her hips. Gravity aided them in having it deeper, and every sound that escaped her lips was pleasure. Wetness now covered the area around his cock and dripped down his thigh. She began to finger her nipple and in no time the man had his tongue on it, sucking it hard.

There was no denying it, Hermione was scared. But this was mixed with pleasure. She had been a virgin until now, she was only fourteen and she doubted she would ever find love properly. Ron never liked her so she had given up on him. This was something she thought she would never experience, and now that she _had _experienced it, the thought hurt her more. She wanted to experience with love.

Nevertheless, when the man pushed her off him before he had finished, Hermione craved for more. She got down on all fours and spread her legs, hoping for more. She placed her hands on her butt cheeks, spreading them open for the man.

"FUUUCK!" She screamed when the man intruded her ass-hole once more. It hurt so bad, but she loved it.

"More, more, uhhhh!" She moaned senselessly until the other man shoved his dick into her mouth. It pulsed on her tongue and she sucked it hard, moving in time with their thrusts. Suddenly she felt the dick inside her tighten, and she knew he had cummed in her. She felt it filling up her anus and she expected his to remove his cock but he left it in there, throbbing hotly. She felt cloth brush against her arse and then he leaned forward. He had removed his robe and his damp, hard, chest collided with her back as he brought his hands around to rub her breasts and nipples. Hermione was glad he didn't remove his cock because it felt nice inside her.

Hermione began chocking on something inside her mouth, and the man pulled his dick out of it. She spluttered onto the ground and white cum dripped down her tongue. Hermione began panting, but licked up the cum and swallowed it bravely. He had already cum again, inside her.

How long would this go on for? Hermione was scared that they would kill her, but she didn't want the pleasure to end.

"Please, more." She begged, and the man gave it to her. He pulled his cock out of her arse and pushed her onto her back. He then began to tease her once again, brushing his finger on her pussy, which was already wet. He pushed one finger in and began pushing up inside her, causing her to let out loud moans. Once her cum was dripping down his fingers he moved down and tickled her clitoris with his tongue. He licked her pussy harder and harder and she yelled out in pleasure, arching her back in a hot orgasm that overtook her body.

Then, they both stood up and stopped touching her. She sat up, and found her body very numb and weak. She tried to cover herself with her hands but it was not enough. Then, the men grabbed her by her upper arms and dragged her to the door, which they opened and threw her out of.

Hermione panicked and her eyes darted around. She was in the middle of the corridor completely naked, cum dripping out of the side of her mouth and covering her inner legs. Her body was hot and flushed and her hair was messy and tangled. She was sprawled out, her legs wide open showing off her wet pussy nicely.

"Oh my god." A voice exclaimed. Hermione whipped her head around to see Pansy Parkinson staring at Hermione's naked body gobsmacked.

She quickly pulled out a camera and took a fast snap of the young witch and smirked.

"The whole school is going to hear about this."

**Well, I _am _going to continue this obviously, but don't expect regular or frequent updates. Although, I do update faster with reviews. Seriously. This is mostly cause I can only update when I'm in the _mood. _And cause I have two stories on my other account that are T rated that I need to update. Hope this was good, I certainly enjoyed writing it lmao.**

**P.S. PLEASE REVIEW!**


	2. Chapter 2

Hello dear readers!

I am updating this to inform you that the story was a fake, and I never intended on updating it. You see, I had a debate with my friend who was going on about 'quality over quantity', when I piped in and said 'porn over anything'.

I went on to describe how most people go crazy for anything that might entertain sexual qualities. Like, for example, Community Channel on Youtube. She is a hilarious comedian but also has a tricky way of getting people to notice her. Most of her videos have specific thumbnails from the video that try to entertain that the video is about something else than what it really is. She finds herself riddled with comments about how people clicked on the video expecting to see a hot chick blah blah blah, then realised how funny she was and subscribed. Smart, ey?

Sooo, I decided to post this story to prove my point. I have another account with several _normal _stories on it, that are relatively popular. I posted this and got 6,000 hits in one night. My others only get a couple hundred each time I update, which steadily grows over the days.

So anyways, my point is proved. Suck on that, *******.

Love,


End file.
